glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gina Puckerman
'Gina Puckerman '''is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''who debuted in ''Where Is The Love. At the time of her introduction, she and her son Puck did not have a good relationship. Puck had spent more than a year in New York City just to avoid his mother. Gina also doesn't initially approve of Marley, because Marley isn't Jewish. However, her daughter Sarah assures her that Marley is a good person, and she decides to give her a chance. When Marley almost ruins her marriage with Puck, Gina immediately dislikes her for almost hurting her son, but the obvious disrespect doesn't go well with Puck or Sarah, who have long forgiven Marley for her mistake. Gina still feels anger about her divorce from Thomas, and projects her anger onto Puck because he's a reminder of her failed marriage. It's evident when Puck is about to get married and she believes Puck is going to fail at marraige. Puck reminds her that he's not his father, which leads to the two having a falling out. However, Gina makes up with her son after Puck is kidnapped before his wedding day. Biography Not much is known about Gina prior to her first appearance. But when we first meet her, she seems cold, especially towards Marley, who isn't a Jew. Marley is put off by the behavior but Puck and Sarah inspire her to stay with them. Marley and Gina later gain some sort of understanding, especially when Gina sees how happy Marley makes him. Gina's warm behavior doesn't last long when Marley almost ruins her marraige for a record contract. She treats Marley extremely cold, even to the point where she makes it known that Puck should have married someone else. Gina eventually realizes her behavior was out of line when Marley ends up in the hospital on a drug overdose. Gina expresses to Puck that she's not sure if she had something to do with Marley being in the hospital, but she wished she had been kinder to her. She sees how heartbroken her son is over the thought of losing his wife, and she puts her animosity aside to help her son get through this difficult time. Eventually, Marley wakes up and Gina wishes to speak to her regarding her son and how she is holding up. Gina apologizes for the way she treated her, and officially accepts Marley as the perfect person for her son. Marley, as a courtesy, also apologizes for hurting Puck and promises she would never do something that would jeopardize her relationship with him again. Marley then asks if Gina wants to meet Charlotte, and while initially hesitant, she agrees. In the final season, it is shown both Marley and Puck have a great relationship with Gina and vice-versa, even going as far as watching a soap opera with her son. When Marley greets her, Gina happily greets her in return before heading to the kitchen. Trivia * Before initially accepting Marley, Gina wished Puck would have ended up with Rachel. This is because Rachel is Jewish. * Gina hasn't dated anyone since leaving Thomas.